<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts on A Rainy Day by TangentTime, WinterNights (TangentTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167774">Thoughts on A Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime'>TangentTime</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights'>WinterNights (TangentTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Some Poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Literally I Just Made This on A Rainy Day For Practice, and this happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>GUESS WHO MADE ANOTHER SHORT STORY AND/OR ONE-SHOT???? ME, THAT'S WHO!!!!!</b>
</p><p>So this is kinda just what the tags say, and yeah. Wonderful. This is a really short blurb, so you have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Some Poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts on A Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was overcast. Clouds covered the sky, but did not stop the bright sunlight from coming down. It was calm and it was quiet. It was still. If it weren’t for the birds calling out and the occasional one moving from tree to tree, you could’ve thought you were walking down a memory, frozen in time. Exactly how you left it.</p><p> </p><p>When the rain came, it started as a drizzle. Light and almost not there at all. Slowly it built up, sunlight streaming through it all.</p><p> </p><p>It’s pouring now. Rain drumming against the roof. Drowning out the unnatural silence in comforting white noise. A plane rumbles above. It sounds like thunder, but it’s not because you know what thunder sounds like and that wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>The rain washes away all of your worries, all the troubles plaguing your mind, and all the stress weighing you down. It leaves behind a distanced mind and apathetic soul.</p><p> </p><p>It feels...kinda nice. Different from what your used to, but not scary or fear-inducing at all. It feels almost as though your soul is getting a bath when you haven't had one in a long time.  </p><p> </p><p>The rain <em>pitter-patters</em> to a close and the ceaseless drumming rolls to a stop. It’s only been a minute and you already miss the strange solace the rain gives. You can’t wait until the sky goes dark with water yet to fall again.</p><p> </p><p>But that is neither here nor there, so you go about your day like usual. Like every other day since you left you childhood innocence and teenage obliviousness behind. Your souls settles from it's rain bath and that is that. </p><p> </p><p>Pity, the rain was a welcome deviation from the norm. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips coffee and pets dog* </p><p>I like the rain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>